


A kitty in shining armor

by sofiaaaaa



Series: The Kitty and The Little Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Caring Liam Dunbar, Caring Theo Raeken, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Neighbors, Protective Theo Raeken, Sleepy Cuddles, they're both sweet little beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Mostly based on this prompt: Theo shows up at Liam’s house in the middle of the night covered in small cuts and bruises but he won’t say what happened, so instead of pushing it too much Liam just helps clean his face and lets him take his bed for the night. In the morning Theo’s gone, but when Liam turns up for school he finds out exactly what happened - some guy made a comment about Liam that Theo didn’t like and they got into a fight. How dare Theo be all attractive and loyal and defend his honour without even telling him?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> Thank you for all the amazing ideas and the fics we got because of them, Queen of Prompts!! You're awesome, never stop coming up with all these great ideas :D Hope you enjoy!!

Liam has been glaring at his phone for the last two hours. Theo's classes finish later than his today and they're supposed to hang out right after school, but Theo's still not back - and yes he knows for sure because he's been stalking the driveway of Theo's house through the window of his room this whole time and his truck is not there.

He knows that it's not that big of a deal and that he's just being a baby but he was looking forward to this. He's always excited when they spend time together - which pretty much happens every day - and even when it's just for studying, it's still his favorite part of the day. 

He pouts to himself; Theo would have let him know if there was a change in their plans, right? It's not like him to be late or to not reply to his messages. Unless he completely forgot about it.

He sighs and glances at his phone again, frowning; should he start to worry? Or maybe text Tara to see if she knows anything? He doesn't want to worry her but-

He hears a familiar engine echoing outside and the next moment he can see Theo parking his truck in the driveway of his house.

He almost trips at the stairs when he all but runs downstairs and out of the house. Theo better have a good excuse for being late, not that he is actually mad at him; he's just going to whine a little and then Theo will let him choose what video game he wants them to play and everything will be good. 

"Dude," he yells as he approaches Theo who just got out of his truck. "Where the fuck-" the words die in his throat when he gets a look of Theo's face.

His right eye is kind of swollen, a red-purple color spread around it, - Liam knows it will be much worse tomorrow - there's a cut on his lower lip and some smeared blood beneath his nose.

"Shit, Theo." He reaches and places his hands on Theo's neck, examining his face. Theo winces a little but doesn't pull away. "Fuck. Wh- what happened?"

There’s a flash of anger in his green eyes all for a moment before it’s gone, his lips turning into a smirk. "I could never forget you, you know," he says playfully, ignoring completely Liam's question. Liam's confused for a second before he realises that Theo’s referring to the text he sent to him, asking him if he still remembers that he has a best friend. Yes he can be a _little_ dramatic when he's bored, not that it matters right now. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Liam wants to glare at him but he can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips. "Shut up," he mumbles fondly. They don't say anything else before Liam grabs his wrist and starts walking towards his house. "Come on," he demands when Theo barely moves. 

He knows that Theo's parents won't be back from work until later tonight and he's not sure that Tara is home either, he can't just leave him alone. 

"Go to my room, I'll be there in a second," Liam says once they enter the house. He doesn't wait for Theo to answer before he heads to the kitchen. He opens the freezer first, he’ll probably need two ice packs; one for his eyes and one for his hand. He finds an ice pack but he doesn’t bother looking for another one. He glances at the bag with the frozen beans and shrugs; that will do.

He makes his way upstairs, stopping first to get the first aid kit and two towels from the bathroom, wetting slightly one of them and washing his hands well, before going to his room. 

Theo's sitting on the edge of his bed when he enters, his eyes focused somewhere on the wall.

"Hey," Liam says softly, approaching the bed and sitting next to him. Theo turns his gaze to him, glancing at the things Liam brought, before meeting his eyes. "How's your eye? Is your vision any blurry? It doesn't look red so I guess that must be good, means no blood."

"My vision's fine, I think," Theo murmurs.

"Okay, good, that- that's good," he nods, probably trying to reassure himself more than Theo. He reaches for Theo's jacket, helping him to take it off so it won't get any stains; it's warm inside the house anyway.

He grimaces when he sees some drops of blood on the grey shirt Theo's wearing. "I'll give you something to change in when we're done here." 

Theo nods even though he doesn't look very focused on hearing what Liam's saying. 

Liam takes the ice pack and places it gently against Theo's cheekbone and eye causing Theo to flinch when it touches the bruised skin.

"Sorry," Theo says sheepishly.

'It's okay, I should have probably warned you first, sorry." He chews on his bottom lip a little nervously, it's not like he does this every day. Or at all, to be honest. "Do you want to hold it?

Theo nods, accepting the ice pack when Liam hands it to him and puts it against his eyes. Theo's right hand looks almost fine, but considering he's left handed he should check that right after he's done with his face.

"Uh... I'm gonna try and clean the blood, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

He takes the damp towel and slowly starts to wipe the blood on Theo's lips and then beneath his nose, which thankfully is not still bleeding. There's no reaction from Theo, his good eye is close and Liam can feel him breathe steadily. 

Once he's done with the blood on his face he reaches for Theo's hand; there are a few scrapes and his knuckles are red and a bit swollen but he guesses it could be worse. 

He has hit enough walls due to his IED and has watched his stepdad treat the wounds enough times to at least know how to deal with those.

He gently drags the towel over the back of Theo's hand, cleaning the dry blood there that probably belongs to the other person, most of it at least. He leaves the towel and massages slightly the knuckles. "Can you move your fingers?"

Theo does and Liam's relieved to see that they move easily. “Nothing broken, I guess.” He wraps the bag with the peas in the dry towel and places it on the back of Theo’s hand, mumbling a ‘don’t move it’ so the bag can stay there. 

Then he takes the antiseptic cream from the first aid kit and pours some on the pad of his index finger. "This might sting a little," he warns before applying the cream on Theo's lower lips, over the little cut, tracing it gently with his finger. 

"Okay, I think you're good," he breathes out, taking Theo's face in; he doesn't look in pain, just a little tired maybe, sleepy. 

"Thank you," Theo murmurs softly, removing the ice pack from his face and even with one swollen eye the affection in Theo's look is obvious.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Nah, too tired," he lets out a yawn. "I don't think I can't stand for so long."

"I can help you, if you want to shower."

"Looking for a chance to see me naked, Little Wolf?"

Liam laughs and even though he knows that Theo's joking he still blushes. "I've seen you naked before, idiot." He rolls his eyes fondly. "Remember when we were little and used to get in the bathtub together and stay there for hours? We were bringing so many toys in, there was barely any room for us."

Theo laughs, his lips forming a beautiful grin. "You're still little, you probably still fit," he teases.

"Fuck you. You're not that bigger, you know," he raises an eyebrow playfully and Theo just smirks smugly and shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, you should still take off your shirt, though." 

"Ha, I knew I was right!"

Liam laughs, shaking his head fondly. "I meant so you can change in something without fucking blood on it. And I have to check if you're hurt anywhere else."

"You’re not fun," he mumbles as he pulls his shirt over his head. 

"You look really tired," Liam comments because he does; he looks like he could use more than a few hours of sleep. "Take a nap here, you can go home later."

"Oh now you're giving me orders too, huh?" His voice sounds amused but the yawn that follows confirms that he actually likes Liam's idea.

"Yes, I am," Liam agrees smugly as he shuffles to his closet to get a shirt for Theo. "Wanna eat anything? I can even feed you if you're too tired." 

Theo turns to glare at him but his lips tilt up at the edges. "Fuck off, I can feed myself just fine. I'm not hungry, though."

"Okay, let me check you first and then you can sleep." He makes his way back to the bed and scans Theo's back first, smiling a little, glad that it seems to be fine. 

His smile disappears quickly when he sees the bruise right beneath Theo's ribs. 

"Fuck, dude, that looks really bad," he grimaces as he kneels in front of him and reaches to touch the bruise gently with his fingers. He tries to stop thinking about how weird it feels being on his knees in front of Theo and between his legs before he starts blushing.

"I barely even feel it. It's fine, don't worry," Theo reassures him, offering him a smile when he looks up at him, and takes the blue shirt Liam brought him to wear it. Liam nods and gets up, looking at him as he puts it on.

It's a little big for Liam but it fits perfectly on him; Liam loves it when they wear each other clothes. He used to steal Theo's hoodies all the time - he still does sometimes, Theo doesn't seem to mind. He shakes his head and places all the stuff from the bed to his desk so they can lie. 

"Come on, Kitty," he says as he sits on the bed with his back on the headboard. "You should sleep, I'll watch some TV."

"I thought we were wolves," Theo grumbles as he shuffles on the bed until he's lying next to him. 

"No, I am a wolf, remember? You're still a Kitty."

"Well, I'm the most badass Kitty then," Theo says proudly and Liam can’t help but chuckle.

"Yes you are. And the prettiest," he mumbles as he changes the channels, trying to find something to watch. His eyes widen and he quickly glances at Theo when he realises what he just said. At least Theo doesn't comment on it., probably because he's busy blushing, Liam notices; yeap he's definitely the prettiest. 

Two minutes later and Theo still doesn't seem to find a comfortable position, he hasn't stopped moving and groaning like the mattress has personally offended him.

"Hey are you okay?" There are a few movements again and then Liam feels a weight being landed on his thighs.

"I am now," Theo replies once he’s abandoned the pillow and is now curled on Liam's side with his head on his lap.

Liam smiles at him and reaches to take the blanket, spreading it over their bodies. 

Now that the wounds have been taken care of, his mind is screaming at him to ask Theo what happened. It's not often that Theo gets in a fight, so it must have been something serious.

"Hey, Theo?" He waits for Theo to hum in acknowledgement before continuing. "So? What happened?"

"Nothing," Theo mutters, way too fast to be convincing, without even bothering opening his eyes.

"That doesn't look like nothing," he says softly as he brings his hand to Theo's face and caresses gently his cheek, even if his first instinct is to snap at Theo for being an idiot.

"You know me," Theo murmurs in a voice that Liam guesses goes for nonchalant, "I'm always looking for a fight."

"No you're not." Does Theo think he's stupid? The only times Theo's gotten in a fight was because _he_ got in one first and Theo wanted to help him. Or that one time when they tried to defend Tara's honor and fought a guy four years older than them; it didn't end very well, but they had to try. "You're usually the one that stops me from getting into fights."

"It doesn't matter. Now play with my hair, please? You know... like you did all the time when we were younger and I couldn't sleep." 

Liam smiles at the memory, he remembers how it started. It was one of the first times Theo was staying over and had forgotten to bring his teddy bear - a little kitty - with him. He was afraid that Liam would make fun of him but when he finally told him Liam said that he could hug him instead and then started to caress Theo's hair like his mom always did to help him sleep. 

Now that he thinks about it, Theo was always forgetting his teddy bear after this. Sneaky little shit.

"Fine. You're telling me tomorrow, though," he finally agrees and starts running his fingers through Theo's hair. It's longer that it used to be, Liam loves it like that; it makes Theo look always so soft and cuddly. Something that he'll probably never tell Theo of course unless he wants him to cut it. "You want me to sing, too?" He teases.

Theo glares at him but Liam can see the almost smile on his face. Last time he sang "Warm kitty, soft kitty," to him it was probably more than three years ago. He kind of misses it; Theo was basically purring every time, especially when he was sleepy. He decides to leave it for now, but makes a mental note to bring this tradition back to life at some point.

He looks down at Theo; he can tell that he hasn't fallen asleep yet but at least he looks relaxed now. He moves his hand lower, stroking his back and then his side and stomach. He smiles when Theo shifts a little so he can have better access. 

The movement makes Theo's shirt ride up, causing his fingers to touch warm smooth skin instead of clothes. Liam keeps tracing Theo's stomach beneath his shirt, his touches getting even gentler he remembers the bruise under his ribs. He feels Theo shivering and frowns slightly. "Should I stop? Does it hurt?"

"No. It feels really nice, keep doing it," he says sleepily. "If you don't mind, I mean," he adds quickly and Liam can see the faint blush on his face.

"I don't mind," Liam assures him; it's the truth after all. They don't cuddle much now that they're older and he missed it, it feels good to be so close to Theo.

He doesn’t stop caressing him even after Theo’s fallen asleep, his movements getting slower and slower as he feels himself dozing off too. The last thing he remembers before he finally falls asleep is how good and safe and amazing Theo’s firm body and delicious warmth feel against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!♡♡♡♡ Feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. ♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

When Liam wakes up it's morning, probably still really early because the sun has barely started rising. He notices almost immediately that the warmth beside him from last night is missing and he confirms it when he finally croaks his eyes open. 

The blue shirt he gave Theo is folded and placed on the pillow next to his, which means that Theo's not in the bathroom like he was hoping. He's a little disappointed to be honest; he wanted to wake up next to him and then cuddle some more before having to get up and go to school. 

He reaches for his phone and unlocks it, smiling when he sees that he has two messages from Theo.

 **From: Kitty, 05:55**  
I had to go home to change for school. 

**From: Kitty, 05:56**  
Don't freak out again ;)

He chuckles. Then, he notices the time of the messages and his smile widens even more; Theo had probably left only minutes before Liam woke up. He slept there all night. 

**To: Kitty, 06:18**  
I don't freak out. Dick. 

He sighs as he gets up and drags himself to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and puts some clothes on before heading downstairs.

He sees his mom making breakfast once he's entered the kitchen, his mouth watering at the smell of pancakes. 

"Good morning, mom," he mumbles as he leans to place a kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes light up immediately when she looks at him, a bright smile forming on her lips. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," Liam hums, pouring some juice in a glass and drinking it. "Can I take the pancakes and go eat with Theo and Tara? Do we have enough?"

"Of course, honey. You know I always make more," she winks at him playfully and he chuckles. 

"You're the best," he grins and kisses her cheek again before pulling his backpack on his shoulders and taking the plate with the pancakes. "Love you," he yells as he leaves the house, hearing his mom's faint voice saying "Love you, too. Have a good day."

He makes his way to Theo's house and the door opens before he even rings the bell, Theo's mom almost bumping into him as she hastily exits the house.

"Oh hey, honey. Theo's inside," she says and is already to her car before Liam can even reply. 

He enters the house and shuffles to the kitchen, finding Theo there, not surprised to see him with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

"Hey- oh fuck, dude. Your eye looks like shit," he grimaces; it's definitely much worse than yesterday, like he was expecting. It's really swollen over his cheekbone and the color around his eye is darker, almost black.

"Yes, good morning to you, too," Theo grumbles before he spots the pancakes Liam's holding and then a smile creeps onto his face. "I knew there was a reason why we're best friends."

Liam chuckles and rolls his eyes fondly, before settling on the chair next to Theo. They eat quickly most of the pancakes, leaving some for Tara; everyone loves his mom's pancakes, Tara will probably kill them both if they don’t leave some for her. 

"I'm gonna get my bag and we can go," Theo says as he takes a last sip from his coffee and then heads out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Liam grabs his stuff and is about to exist the house and go wait for Theo at the truck when he sees Tara on the stairs, walking towards him.

"Morning, Li," she says and shuffles his hair, a sweet smile on her face. 

"Morning," he grins. "I brought pancakes." 

He laughs when she gasps, her eyes widening with excitement, and almost runs to the kitchen, yelling a "You're a sweetheart," before disappearing.

He doesn't have to wait much before Theo's downstairs, too, his bag on his shoulder and a hoodie in his hand. "Come on, we'll be late."

"No, we won't, stop running," he grumbles but follows Theo's quick steps to the truck. "Hey, give me the keys."

"Why?" Theo frowns, looking at him confused.

"Because you're not driving with one eye. Give me the keys."

"Ha, you're funny. I can drive better than you even with half an eye, dude."

"Okay, fine. I guess we're walking to school then." Liam crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes as he looks at Theo. There's no way he's backing out and he's glad that Theo seems to be smart enough to know when he has lost an argument because a few moments he grumbles a 'fine' and tosses the keys to him. 

Liam grins at him triumphantly and leans up to plant a kiss on Theo's cheek as he makes his way to the driver's seat. "Good Kitty."

"Fuck off," Theo laughs, getting in the truck with a smile on his face, and Liam's heart flutters at the sight. Theo's smile is probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, especially when he knows that it's there because of him. He's caught himself staring at Theo more than once the last year; if Theo notices he doesn't say anything. 

"So," he clears his throat, drawing Theo's attention to him, as he starts the car. "Are you gonna tell me what the fuck happened?"

Liam almost regrets asking; Theo's smile faints, the mood in the car changing immediately.

"I told you what happened," he mutters, reaching to turn the radio on but Liam slaps his hand away, glaring at him for a moment before returning his eyes on the road.

"Come on, dude, I know you. You don't get in fights just for fun. Will you at least tell with whom you fought? Or I'm not allowed to know that either?" He doesn't like fighting with Theo - they almost never do - but he doesn't understand why suddenly Theo can't tell him things.

"There's nothing to know, Li," Theo sighs. "I got in a fight with Gabe because he's a fucking asshole. That's all."

Liam can tell that there's more to this but he doesn't insist. It stings a bit that Theo doesn't want to tell him but he can't force him to. 

They don't talk for the rest of the drive, the silence in the car heavy, making Liam a little tense. It's weird to not feel comfortable around Theo, but to be honest he feels kind of hurt that Theo can't trust him with whatever it is that happened. 

They get out of the car once Liam has parked and head inside the school. They don't have any classes together today which for the first time Liam is grateful for. 

"I'll see you later," Liam mumbles as he turns around and starts walking towards his class, barely hearing Theo's 'yeah... see you later.' He sounds hurt and Liam hates that it's because of him but he can't help it. If he actually talks to him right now he'll probably make things worse and that's the last thing he wants to do.

The first classes are boring but Liam's mind is busy thinking about Theo and feeling bad that he was such a dick to him so they pass pretty quickly. Theo's allowed to have secrets, he shouldn't have reacted like this. He just knows that whatever the reason for their fight was must have been serious and he's kind of worried. 

He decides that he'll talk to him after school. He'll apologise and tell him that he's there if he wants to talk but he won't push him. 

After that it's easier to focus on classes. He even takes notes. Except for biology class, of course. He's with Mason in that one which means it's a good time to gossip - and yes, talk about their crushes, too. 

"So, how's Theo?" It's the first thing Mason's says and Liam blinks, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

"What? Why?"

"I'm talking about the fight, dude. They say that Gabe got it much worse but he managed to throw a few punches first."

"Oh, right… the fight. He has some bruises but I guess it could be worse," he shrugs. "Do you know what the fight was about?" If the whole school knows and Theo insists on keeping it a secret from him he might as well ask.

Mason frowns. "You mean Theo didn't tell you?"

"Nope. Well, he told me that it was nothing but I could tell it's bullshit. So? Do you know?"

He watches as Mason averts his gaze and chews on his lip nervously. "I think you should ask Theo again."

Liam groans and grimaces when Mrs. Finch glares at him but thankfully she doesn't say anything. "Come on, dude. The whole fucking school knows, apparently, why can't you tell me?" he whines, hoping it’ll work like it usually does and he’s not disappointed.

Mason considers it for a few moments but then sighs and nods. "Fine... I don’t know much anyway but I heard that it was about you."

"Huh? What the fuck do I have to do with anything?"

"Gabe said something about you. And Theo... _well_ , he didn't appreciate it." Liam’s frown deepens and he must look confused because Mason lets out another sigh and continues. "From what I heard it was about your IED," he says hesitantly. 

Liam's definitely not surprised at this; Theo wasn't lying when he said that Gabe is an asshole. Especially since Liam became the lacrosse captain, “stealing” the position from him, Gabe's been an even bigger asshole to him.

"And- and then?" He whispers, because if what Mason says is true it means that Theo… _God_ , he wants to yell at him for being stupid and getting hurt in order to defend his fucking honor, but damn, does it make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that he’s _that_ important to Theo. 

"Well, he didn't stop when Theo told him to shut up and then, I guess, you know what happened."

"Fucking idiot," he mutters. "Thanks for telling me, Mase,” he says a little louder, smiling. “Hey, how much time left until the bell?" 

"Uhm," Mason glances at his phone, "about ten minutes."

Liam nods. He needs to find Theo and yell at him and apologise and hug him and kiss him. Fuck, he really wants to kiss him.

"Are you gonna tell him? Today seems like a good opportunity."

He knows what Mason's talking about. He's the only person he has told that he's in love with Theo. Except for his mom, of course; she already knew everything anyway. 

"I don't know... Maybe." 

Mason nods, offering him a reassuring smile and an encouraging pat on his shoulder. 

He quickly gets on his feet when the bell finally rings, not being able to wait any more. He shoves his books in his bag, says a good bye to Mason and makes his way to Theo's class. 

He finds him in the hallway and runs towards him before he loses him in the crowd of students. He doesn't stop when he reaches him; he grabs his wrist and starts dragging him towards the locker rooms. "We need to talk," is all he says and Theo looks startled but nods and follows him.

Once they're inside Liam closes the door and turns to look at Theo. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demands. His voice is firm but there's no anger behind it.

"What-"

"About Gabe, Theo... That he said something about me." 

"I- I don't know," he mumbles, slightly tilting his head down and avoiding Liam's gaze.

Fuck, Theo thinks that he's angry at him. He hates that, he hasn't actually been angry at him since the first year his IED was diagnosed.

"Hey," Liam speaks more softly now as he grips Theo's jaw gently, making him meet his eyes again. "I'm not mad at you, Kitty. Okay?"

He waits for Theo to nod and smiles before wrapping him in a tight hug. He's not much shorter than Theo but he makes himself smaller so he can tuck his head under Theo's chin. Theo's strong arms are being wrapped around him and hold him close, a hand placed on his waist and the other on the back of his head. He's never felt safer.

"So, you did it for me?" Liam whispers against Theo's neck and feels Theo nod his head in reply and then hum before pressing a kiss on his hair.

"You didn't have to, you know," he murmurs as he pulls away, keeping his hands on Theo’s chest, while Theo's are on his waist. 

"I kind of did, though," Theo shrugs. "If they can't see how amazing you are, I'll make them."

Liam chuckles at that; it sounds like something he would say. "I don't care about them," he whispers, stepping a little closer, their chests almost touching. "I care about what _you_ see."

"What I see," Theo starts, his voice trembling a little, sounding nervous, "is the most beautiful and caring person in the world. What I see is my best friend, my little wolf... the guy I'm in love with."

Liam's eyes widen and a shy grin makes its way to his lips. "You're in love with me??"

"Have been for a while now," Theo smiles. 

His feels his heart pounding in his chest with happiness and excitement, a stupid wide grin plastered on his face; he couldn't stop smiling even if he tried to. "I love you, too, Kitty," he whispers as he stumbles up onto his toes and places a kiss on the tip of Theo's nose, causing him to laugh. 

"Are you gonna kiss me for real now or what?" Theo asks, raising an eyebrow.

God he wants to, but the cut on Theo's lip is still there - even if it's small and seems better than yesterday - and he wants their first kiss to be perfect.

"Won't it hurt?" He asks a little nervously, chewing on his lower lip.

"I'm willing to risk it," Theo smirks. "Now stop being adorable and kiss me."

Liam chuckles and his hands travel up Theo's neck as he leans in and finally closes the remaining distance between them.

He lets his lips brush against Theo's slowly, carefully, wanting to make this moment last forever, even just in his memory. Their mouths move softly together at a perfect languid pace, relishing each other's taste and gentle touches.

Theo's lips feel warm and full against his own, his hands on Liam's waist comforting and soothing in a way only Theo knows how to be.

Liam sighs in the kiss, feeling dizzy and lightheaded as Theo squeezes gently his sides, pulling him slightly closer. They break the kiss so they can breathe and Liam's heart swells with affection at the soft, full of love look in Theo's green eyes and the giddy smile on his pretty lips.

"Does this mean that you're _my_ Kitty now?" he asks and Theo chuckles, his expression growing even fonder.

"I've always been, Little Wolf."

"Yeah?" He whispers, moving a little closer so their lips are brushing together as they speak. 

"Mhm," Theo hums and Liam can feel Theo's sweet smile against his own.

"Do you want me to kiss this better again?" He murmurs innocently and drags slowly his tongue over Theo's lips.

"Definitely," Theo breathes out, his mouth already half parted and welcoming, asking to be kissed and Liam can do nothing but give him exactly that. He connects their lips and they kiss again and again and again, holding onto each other almost desperately, their lips staying locked together like they need each other's mouth to breathe. 

And well, if they ignore the bell and skip the next period or the one after it's absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!♡♡♡♡ Feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
